


One Gold Ring

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has a very special question to ask his redhead on Christmas Eve. Jethro/Shannon. Day 2 of the 12 Days of Gibbsmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Gold Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 1981-December 24 6:30 pm

1981-December 24 6:30 pm

Lance Corporal Leroy Jethro Gibbs was tired. Men on base always took the holidays hard and here at Quantico sometimes it seemed as if it was the Wild, Wild West. He'd broken up enough fights and dealt with enough angry men to exhaust even him. And he was a Marine to the core.

He considered staying home tonight, but Shannon had opted to spend Christmas here in Virginia rather than in Pennsylvania with her family. She was going to college in DC so that she could be close to him and he couldn't disappoint her. He'd promised her a romantic dinner together…and more, but she didn't know that yet.

Jethro had left a bag at her small rental. He had seventy-two hours leave and just one thing to pick up. Ten minutes later, he'd changed and was in his car, making his way to DC and what he hoped was the next phase of his life.

Shannon was in her last semester, student teaching. She'd been leasing an apartment with her college friends but they were all away, either on trips with their boyfriends or visiting their families on the last college break before adulthood and jobs took them away.

But Shannon, she was different; she wasn't interested in all that stuff. For some crazy reason, she'd held a torch for a boy she'd met when she was a teen. Him. And he hoped she'd make him the happiest man alive.

He'd been saving ten percent of his pay for almost a year now, in the hopes of buying her a beautiful ring. He just purchased it last week, an entire carat in a simple setting. He knew he probably could have asked Jack for his mother's ring, but it wouldn't have seemed right. He wanted his future wife to have something uniquely and totally hers, something he'd saved up for, something that would tell her at first look how much he cared about her.

If only he was sure she'd say yes…

Shannon Thomas checked the roast ten times before she sat down, jumping up a moment later to put the Christmas channel on the radio. Tonight just had to be the night! She and Jethro had been sweethearts almost since the moment they'd met at the train station. She'd written him every day when he was in boot camp and had been so excited when he'd been sent to Quantico two years ago. It was only an hour away and she could see him almost every weekend.

They'd been involved since she was sixteen and she was twenty-one now. The stammering boy she'd met had become a man, with a man's confidence and sense of purpose. And in the last six months, she'd passed every important day waiting and hoping. She knew Jethro wanted to marry her—she could see it in his eyes. But something had happened between his parents that had caused shadows to creep in. He never discussed it, never wanted to go home. The best she could get him to do was call his younger brother Alex once a week. Alex idolized Jethro and Shannon wouldn't have him disappointed because of whatever had happened with his family.

Her family loved him, had taken him in like their own. Her younger sister Maggie talked to him about everything and her mom and dad thought of him as the son they'd never had.

All she needed now was a ring—any ring, she wasn't fussy—and the chance to be Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She'd broken Rule Number Seven for him, which was never send a boy a love letter, and Rule Number Eighteen, which was never say "I love you" first, but he was special. He was making her have a whole new code to live by.

She looked at the tree. She'd hand chosen it, hand decorated it, and all the presents underneath were for him. Her parents had a bushel of presents for him too, but these were once she'd saved up for and they were what he'd open on their holiday together. Her family had a tradition of opening one present on Christmas Eve and she intended to keep that tradition for her family. _Her family! It had to happen tonight! If it did, she might break Rule Three, which was never let a boy see you cry._

Shannon took a deep breath, staring at her nails. She wanted to chew them to bits but she knew she couldn't. What if…what if!

She wandered over to the tree now, separating one present from the rest. If it didn't happen, she didn't have to give him this present. It could be returned or fixed.

When there was a knock on the door, she ran to open it. "Jethro!" she said, hugging him tight. He looked wonderful all dressed up in a black button-down shirt and black pants, looking spiffy and handsome. It had taken her a long time to get used to the Marine haircut but she was so in love with him that it didn't really matter any more.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a tender smile. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She was usually the more romantically aggressive one, but this time he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, literally taking her breath away. "I can't wait to eat but I have to do something first. Can I use the phone in Sally's bedroom? Long distance."

She nodded, beaming at him. "Tell Alex I said Merry Christmas. Did you get him anything?"

He looked suddenly uncertain, nodding. "A couple of models. Planes. He's decided he wants to be a pilot." He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as he went into Sally's room.

Shannon hummed and sang along with the songs, mostly oldies. She couldn't stop laughing when they played one of the Beatles Christmas messages. It was so sad to think that John Lennon had been killed last year.

When _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ started, she became a little sad. This was the first Christmas she'd spent without her parents and sister. As excited as she was for everything to change, she wasn't sure if she was ready. By next year, she'd be a full-fledged reading teacher and have her own classroom. She wouldn't be a college kid any more. Shannon wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stifle the sigh.

"Shan?" She looked up, startled. She must have been lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry," she replied, blushing. "How is Alex?"

He shrugged, biting his bottom lip. "Dunno. Wasn't home. Guess they must have gone to church or something." He shrugged again nervously. "Not important. He's thirteen now, not like he's a baby."

"But he still needs his big brother."

"I guess." Jethro looked at her and there was this intensity in his eyes that made her shiver. "But that isn't what we need to talk about."

"Talk?" Shannon's throat went dry.

He nodded, getting down on one knee. She registered that his hands were shaking in the moment before tears blurred her vision. "Wait…just wait!" She scrambled over to the tree and grabbed the small box then stood in front of him, imprinting every second on her memory.

"Shannon…I…" He took a breath and looked up at her. When she saw the tears shimmering in his own eyes, hers started flowing. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded, reaching for him instead of the box. She didn't care about the ring as much as she did her strong gorgeous Marine. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Good. Cause your folks want us to come up tomorrow and celebrate," he said, giving her that crooked grin she loved so much. He swiped a hand over his face, smearing the tears and then looking at his hand.

"The ring….you need to look at the ring. I hope it's okay. I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh. You bought it, I know it's beautiful."

"Still…" He opened the box and extended it to her. She took it, speechless. "Jethro…"

It was beautiful, a ring a humble Marine should never have spent so much money on. But he'd done it for her and she was so touched and honored. She allowed him to slip it on, and it looked absolutely beautiful.

Almost an afterthought, Shannon reached for her own box. "In our family, we have a tradition. You open one present on Christmas Eve. This one is for you."

He opened it slowly, peeling back the wrapping paper and folding it, opening the box slowly. His mouth dropped open and he removed the bracelet, looking at it from all angles.

"USMC," he said, tracing a finger over the letters engraved into the metal. He flipped the bracelet over, smiling at the script there. 'Jethro and Shannon 1976-forever.' I love it. I'll wear it every day." And she knew he would when he wasn't on duty.

"Merry Christmas, Shannon. I love you." He pulled her into his arms, sealing their engagement with a gentle kiss. Shannon couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Gibbs.


End file.
